


shy.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: x-men drabbles. [49]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik was many things, but shy was not amongst them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shy.

Erik was many things, but shy was not amongst them. Charles was a little surprised; after all, Erik was the one who made the first move. He'd been expecting power and passion, not tentativeness and hesitation. Erik had pulled away quickly, tried to blush and stammer his way through an apology, and Charles realized that he was going to have to take control. So he shoved Erik onto a bed, straddled his hips, and kissed Erik like he was water and Charles hadn't had a drink in a millennium. Once Erik realized that things were alright, he wasn't shy anymore.


End file.
